Mystic Thoughts
by Klara32
Summary: Oneshots with Sakura's look on other characters and thoughts. Each one is dedicated to a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do own Sakura._**

Title: Forgetting

Written For: Lauren

Sakura was five when her father died. At first she could only remember his laugh, but over time that began to fade. She hadn't cried when he died, but had fallen into an unbreakable silence that no one could get her out of.

On the day of his funeral she ran. She ran until the tears stopped coming, and her heart began to burn. When she returned to her mother, she was talking again. Her mother was worried and happy at the same time. Things may get back to normal now.

She always ran. She could let go and just feel the wind and pain that came when she ran to hard. No one thought of it as nothing more than her getting exercise. And soon Sakura had to look at her father's picture for memories.

The wind ripped through her hair and she smiled.

_"What are ya smilin' about?" a curious hanyou asked, looking at her over his shoulder._

_She smiled wider and shook her head, as her grip on his shoulders tightened._

_"Can you go faster?" she whispered in soft excitement. He snorted._

_"Course I can."_

_And as they sped into a blur, she closed her eyes and continued to smile. When she ran she could forget._

**_Author Note: I wrote this for one of my friends, and don't really expect it to be that good. It was written as the spur of the moment thing._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Read the first one_**.

Title: Blue Eyes

Written for: Amanda

His eyes are what I noticed about him first. They were a deep blue, like the ocean, and if I caught his gaze too long, I felt like I would drown.

His eyes weren't the only things about him I noticed. He had a warrior's body: strong, lean, and muscular (the type you wouldn't see too many guys have in my time anymore). His skin was tan, giving his eyes an even more alluring appeal to them. Long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail and waved about him whenever the wind blew. The cocky grin used to annoy me, now it set me on fire.

I was angry at myself because I had these feelings for him. Lust? Love? It didn't matter. I had no reason to have them. He never paid me any attention, and was completely dedicated to Kagome. The only time he spoke to me was to ask about her. I was sure he knew. Why wouldn't he? His senses surpassed that of a human. But still I couldn't stop thinking about him. And whenever I closed my eyes I could see his. That was the worst. I could never forget those eyes.

**_Author's Note: Yeah, I'm going to let you guess whom she's talking about. My friend really likes this character so I wrote this for her. Love ya, Manda!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Read the first one_**.

* * *

Title: Meditation 

Written for: Red Haired Redneck

* * *

"Miroku-sama?" she asked hesitantly. 

The monk opened one eye in the direction of Sakura.

Taking this as her cue to continue, Sakura asked, "What are you doing?"

His full attention was on her now, and he smiled.

"I'm meditating," he told her.

"Like thinking real hard or something?" she asked, peering at him curiously.

"Mmm… I suppose it's something like that," he said, for a lack of better explanation.

Satisfied with his answer, she grew quiet and Miroku went back to his meditation.

After a while, he opened his eye again to peer at her.

She was lying on her belly, her chin propped on her fists, and gazing at him intently.

"You're not doing anything," she said after a while.

Clearing his throat, he said," I'm not supposed to do anything."

She frowned.

"Then what's the point?" she asked.

Sighing, Miroku turned to face her.

"Perhaps it will make more sense if I showed you."

A thought crept into his head as he watched her sit up eagerly, and he smiled slowly.

Sakura blinked, and watched him warily, unsure of what to make with that certain smile on his face.

His face suddenly took on a look of deep concentration as he said," But, it will require…..certain poses so that we …. I mean you may have the full effect."

Sakura suddenly doubted she was going to learn anything about meditation.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Just had some of Miroku's perverted ness at the end there. I wanted to make this funnier, but it came to me today, while I was doing some meditation of my own. O.k., not really… This is for you Red Haired Redneck!_**


End file.
